Locas vacaciones One shot
by Yuli-chan Yellow
Summary: Porque simplemente las peleas entre ellos eran comunes pero esta vez todo había traspasado el limite de pelea haciendo que Gray Fullbuster terminara como el peor novio de todos


Locas vacaciones

Capitulo único.

¿Cómo había empezado todo esto? La playa, sus amigos y su novia llorando, claro lo recordó fue todo tan tranquilo y ordinario el día en el gremio con aquella típica pelea de siempre en contra de su amigo y rival de siempre Natsu Dragneel junto a otro amigo suyo Gajeel Redfox.

La pelea había comenzado simplemente por la pregunta inocente de Wendy Marvell ¿Quién era más fuerte según sus novias? Las chicas simplemente defendieron a sus novios como buenas novias que son claramente pero poco a poco las chicas fueron defendiendo aún más a sus novios y terminaron diciendo ciertas cosas fuertes y asi empezó también la guerra entre ellos tres.

Lucy Heartfilia solamente apoyaba a su querido Natsu Dragneel –Cosa que se volvía meloso cada vez que le gritaba algo apoyando a su querido novio-

Levi Mcgarden defendía a el rudo peligroso de Gajeel Redfox, el cual solo aumentaba su ego más rápido.

Juvia Loxar… ahhh aquella chica solamente defendía a su querido Gray-sama y amenazaba a los otros dos con matarlos si tocaban o hacían un pequeño rasguño a su queridísimo novio.

Todo se detuvo en un momento cuando Erza Scarlet imponentemente puso orden por todo el gremio seguido por su novio Jellal Fernandes el cual solamente observaba toda la situación divertido. Poco a poco las cosas fueron calmando y con Titania calmada con una rebanada de pastel y cerca de su novio todos se sentaron tranquilamente de nuevo a llevar la polémica de la pregunta a más.

Wendy simplemente se escapó diciendo que quería hacer una misión junto a Charle, Romeo Conbolt y Happy. De otra forma después de terminar ellos aquella conversación no tenían nada que hacer y una idea vaga se le vino a Jellal.

– ¿Por qué no vamos a la playa? –Si claro simple idea pensaron todos al escuchar esa idea

Unas horas más tarde con las cosas listas y esperando el tren para irse todos iban contentos aunque cada pareja por su rumbo.

Debían admitir todos los del gremio que cuando se enteraron del noviazgo de aquellas parejas la sorpresa fue tan grande pero verlos era una experiencia demasiada buena.

Natsu y Lucy siempre llegaban juntos al gremio agarrados de la mano o Natsu abrazando a Lucy por la cintura tenían citas, los sorprendían dándose besos.

Gajeel y Levi eran más cautelosos las únicas veces que los habían encontrado dándose un beso, claro que nadie sabía que hacían.

Jellal y Erza eran todo un caso para los del gremio simplemente se lamentaban por el pobre Jellal Fernandes con los cambios de bipolaridad de Erza –Lo que no sabían eran varias cosas que han vivido en las misiones-.

Gray y Juvia eran una pareja simplemente rara, tsundere y acosadora una combinación que era simple a su estilo, regalos, abrazos, besos.

Claro el gremio tuvo que soportar cada cosa que pasaba entre ellos.

Llegaron rápido a la playa, Lucy solo trataba de animar a su mareado novio mientras los demás se adelantaron un poco y poco después de aquello se había convertido en una competencia por ver quien llegaba antes cargando a sus novias –A excepción de Erza que cargo a Jellal y corrió también–. El ganador fue Gajeel nadie supo cómo había ganado pero de cierta forma también sospechaban.

Terminaron de ponerse los trajes de baños y salieron primero los chicos, Jellal se sentó a esperar a Titania, Gray igual ya que otra le quedaba mientras Gajeel y Natsu empezaban otra competencia que poco después fue interrumpida por las chicas que salían con sus trajes de baños.

Simplemente todo iba bien hasta que se escucharon de nuevo otra pelea entre Natsu y Gajeel, los cuales ahora discutían por saber quién era la novia más mejor de todas y de ahí empezó todo el problema para Gray Fullbuster.

– ¡¿Qué mierda estas diciendo Salamander?! Levi es obviamente la mejor novia, ella totalmente vence a la tuya en cerebro y ternura –En su brazo Izquierdo tenia a Levi la cual solo escuchaba atentamente la pelea entre ambos y el gritaba diciendo lo que para él era la mejor novia

– ¡Estas ciego! Tornillos para mejor cerebro, Lucy obviamente gana… Ella es inteligente y es la más sexy del gremio, ¡Ella derroto a Mira en un día de popularidad! –Con Lucy en su brazo derecho, Salamander también gritaba fuertemente a su oponente porque no se dejaría vencer

–Jajajajaja Tus amigos son algo apasionados Erza… Parece que somos la única pareja madura ¿a…qui? –Rio un poco Jellal poco después fue llevado por una mano hasta los dos que peleaban

– ¡Ven! –En una orden Titania llevo a Jellal hasta el lugar de los hechos

– ¡Tontos! Jellal es la mejor novia para tener, ¡Él puede patearle todos sus traseros juntos! –Titania con casi desmayado Jellal había entrado a la disputa

– ¡Vete a la mierda Titania! Esto es entre Salamander y yo –Furioso y casi ahogando a Levi, Gajeel gritaba

–Ahora estoy encendido, ¡Tráelo Erza! ¡Voy a patear tu trasero y el de Jellal! –Cargando de la cintura a Lucy y encendido Natsu empezó con más furia

–Ga…jeel –Apenas y podía respirar Levi llamo a su novio para que la soltara

–Natsu por favor suéltame –Avergonzada y también un poco molesta Lucy quería pisar tierra de nuevo

–Erza… suéltame –Jellal apenas y podía intentar hablar

Simplemente no los entendía, sus amigos actuaban de una forma inmadura y como pensaba Jellal posiblemente, él y Juvia eran los únicos maduros en esos momentos o eso era lo que pensaba pues aparte de todo, aquella discusión seguía que parecía tan eterno.

–Todos son unos idiotas –Murmuro Gray viendo a los que discutían

–Gray-sama –La dulce voz de Juvia trataba de llamarlo

–Ellos no piensan en sus amigos después de todo, ¿Cómo pueden decir todas esas cosas embarazosas con cara seria? –Gray simplemente hablaba y hablaba sin escuchar lo que decía la dulce Juvia que empezó a sollozar un poco

Gray solamente hablo un poco más hasta que vio que dejaron de pelear y entonces escucho los pequeños sollozos de su compañera de alado, estúpido fue al no notar el simple hecho de que no pensó también en algo que fue tan obvio pero no podía remediar eso ya que el daño estaba hecho.

– ¿Por qué Gray-sama? ¡¿Por qué Gray-sama no está enseñando a Juvia asi?! ¡¿Es Juvia tan mala?! –Un mar de lágrimas proveniente de Juvia haciendo que las demás chicas se dieran cuenta y empezaran a murmurar cosas que escucho un poco

– ¡Lo siento Juvia-chan! ¡Te enseñare! ¡Deja de llorar por favor! – Gray simplemente intentaba calmar a su novia sin poner atención a los demás –Vamos mírame Juvia

–Estoy decepcionada de ti Gray –Titania desde lejos lo regañaba

–Que horrible novio incluso Gajeel es más considerado, escoria –Levi murmuraba cosas a Lucy

– ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto? Juvia-chan solo debe dejarlo inmediatamente –Moviendo sus manos y viendo a Levi, Lucy también decía cosas de su amigo de equipo

Por otro lado Jellal flotaba en el agua de manera rara, Natsu y Gajeel jugaban con una pelota que poco después por el karma llego a Gray.

Al final del día Gray termino invitándole varias cosas a Juvia con tal de que dejara de estar triste y también de pensar que tan mal novio fue Gray en esos momentos porque ella quería que SU novio también defendiera a su novia que era ella y dijera que ella era la mejor novia que podía haber.

Aunque también después empezó con sus imaginaciones creativas en el regreso a el gremio.


End file.
